According to touch detection principles, touch-control display panels can be divided into self-capacitive touch-control display panels and mutual-capacitive touch-control display panels. In the structure of a mutual-capacitive touch-control display panel, stripe-shaped electrodes extending along the direction of data lines are disposed on an array substrate and are used as touch-control reference electrodes or touch-control sensing electrodes. When performing touch detection, a driving circuit is connected to each stripe-shaped electrode at one end of the stripe-shaped electrode, thus providing a touch-control reference signal to the stripe-shaped electrodes or receiving a touch-control sensing signal. Often, the driving circuit is disposed on one end of the data lines along the extension direction. Because the stripe-shaped electrodes have a relatively high resistance, when the touch-control reference signal is transmitted from an end of each stripe-shaped electrode that is relatively close to the driving circuit to an end of the striped-shaped electrode that is relatively far from the driving circuit, the touch-control reference signal may decay. When the touch-control sensing signal is transmitted from the end of each stripe-shaped electrode that is relatively far from the driving circuit to the end of the stripe-shaped electrode that is relatively close to the driving circuit, the touch-control sensing signal may also decay. Accordingly, the touch-control signal strengths on a near end of the stripe-shaped electrode and a far end of the stripe-shaped electrode may be different, resulting in reduced touch-control sensitivity and increased driving power.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel and driving method thereof, and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.